neoencyclopediafandomcom-20200216-history
List of Mobile Suit Gundam characters
This is a list of fictional characters from the 1979 Japanese science fiction anime television series Mobile Suit Gundam. Earth Federation Amuro Ray is the son of Tem Ray, the project leader for the Earth Federation's Project V, which produces the prototype mobile suits Gundam, Guncannon, and Guntank to combat the Principality of Zeon's Zaku. At the beginning of the Mobile Suit Gundam TV series, Amuro is merely a 15-year-old civilian, along with his friends Fraw Bow and Hayato Kobayashi, living in Side 7, one of the few space colonies untouched by the One Year War at the time. Amuro is a talented amateur mechanic, which would be called an Otaku nowadays,Otona no Gundam (Adult's Gundam), Character profile, P. 108 and as a hobby designed the basketball-sized talking robot Haro. Born on Earth in Prince Rupert,Dynasty Warriors Gundam 2, file 1 of Personal History, "Born in Prince Rupert, West Coast of North America" Amuro's early childhood was spent on the planet with his parents, Tem and Kamaria Ray, until Amuro's father was called up by the EFSF to do weapon research under the guise of colony construction. Though Amuro's father wanted his mother to come with them, she declined (it was implied that she was having an affair at the time). When Amuro reunites with his mother during the One Year War there is some animosity between them, as Kamaria could not tolerate her son taking part in the violence of a military life. Once Amuro and his father made it to space, Tem was often not home for long periods of time. Amuro became a social misfit and kept to himself, spending most of his time at home building and repairing gadgets. His neighbor Fraw Bow took it upon herself to take care of him. This trend continued into the One Year War period. When Char Aznable sent a group of Zeon mobile suits in a reconnaissance mission on Side 7 (with the purpose of gathering information on the Project V), one of the new recruits from the squad decided to attack the colony. Amuro ended up piloting the Gundam to defend his home. Using his intuition and reading the manual, Amuro manages to start up the Gundam and defeat the two attacking Zaku mobile suits. Unfortunately, due to his lack of experience, Amuro also blew a huge hole in the colony cylinder, nearly destroying Side 7 in the process. Seeing his potential, Bright Noa assigned the reluctant Amuro to the Gundam and repeatedly sent the boy out against Zeon forces. It is here in Earth orbit that Amuro first goes into personal battle against Char. Still being a novice, Amuro fared poorly and missed every shot he fired, but still managed to fend off Char's attack. When White Base finally landed on Earth, Amuro's relationships with the rest of the crew deteriorate as he begin improving his piloting skills, as his introvert but sometimes arrogant attitude causes him to desert the ship after overhearing Bright Noa discussing with Mirai Yashima about replacing Amuro from piloting Gundam. Amuro abandoned the crew with the Gundam, but after finding out about Ramba Ral's attempted attack on White Base, he rushes back to his friends and helps resolve the situation. During Operation Odessa, the elite Zeon mobile suit team Black Tri-Stars was dispatched to attack the White Base. Amuro's Gundam eventually destroyed the Black Tri-Stars, but Matilda Ajan (who was the target of Amuro's secret admiration and affection) was killed when one of the MS-09 Doms smashed her Medea transport aircraft. This had a significant effect on Amuro's psychological self as he realizes that he's not the only one affected by the war. By the beginning of the third of the Gundam compilation movies, Amuro is a seasoned and skilled pilot, and a reliable member of the White Base's crew. Like his rival Char Aznable, Amuro got his own nickname during the One Year War: the . He was given this moniker after defeating 14 MS-09R Rick Doms in the Battle of Solomon. Amuro and Char Aznable faced off several times during the course of the One Year War, but it was not until when Lalah Sune was killed during one of their battles that this rivalry turned into a fierce hatred of one another. Amuro deeply regretted his accidental killing of Lalah, and blamed Char deeply for dragging her into the conflict. This hatred culminates in the battle of A Baoa Qu where Amuro and Char destroyed each other's mobile suit through fierce fighting, and then continued fighting with side arms and eventually a bloody sword duel. The fight eventually stopped when Sayla Mass rushed into the room, but not before the two stabbed each other (Amuro in the arm, Char in the head). Amuro is the first known Newtype pilot in the Earth Federation due to his piloting of the RX-78-2 Gundam and the televising of one of his battles in Side 6 space, where he shoots down 9 MS-09R Rick Doms in a matter of merely 3 minutes. Bright Noa When Char Aznable attacks the colony, Side 7, all the officers on the White Base are incapacitated, leaving Ensign with the highest seniority on the ship, and he assumes command from the wounded Captain Paolo Cassius. After a series of close calls and with help from Amuro Ray and the Gundam, Bright brings the White Base safely to Federation headquarters at Jaburo. Because of the Zeon forces obsession with the White Base, the Federation allows Bright to remain in command and sends the ship out as a decoy. Bright commands the White Base through several major operations in The One Year War, including the last stand of Zeon at asteroid A Baoa Qu. Fraw Bow is Amuro's close friend and confidante, and devoted to his welfare. With Amuro's parents separated and his father Dr. Tem Ray frequently away on business for the Earth Federation's Project V, Fraw takes it upon herself to make sure that the perhaps charitably-described "engineering nerd" or "mecha otaku" eats, sleeps, bathes, lives in some degree of cleanliness, and—in her initial appearance—follows military evacuation orders. Fraw and Amuro become crew members of White Base, along other Side 7 civilians. Becoming the primary caretaker of three young children, Katz Hawin, Letz Cofan, and Kikka Kitamoto, in addition to Amuro. As the distance between her and Amuro grows, Fraw joins the medical staff to help distract herself. She is married to Hayato some time after the one year war. Fraw finishes the war serving on the ship's bridge as White Base s communications officer. Hayato Kobayashi is one of Amuro Ray's neighbors on Side 7. Short and stocky and with a tendency towards insecurity, Hayato often measures himself against his friend Amuro's accomplishments. After surviving the attack on his Side 7 home, Hayato becomes the co-pilot for the RX-75 Guntank alongside Ryu Jose, largely out of a sense of rivalry with Amuro. After Ryu sacrifices his life to save Amuro from Hamon Crowley, Hayato continues to pilot the Guntank after it is modified for use by a single person. Kai Shiden At the onset of the One Year War in UC 0079, Kai Shiden lived in the space colony Green Oasis in Bunch 1 of Side 7. Kai Shiden is tall and lanky in stature with a mop of gray hair, and his snarky and sarcastic personality often gets him scolded or slapped around. After surviving the Zeon attack on Side 7, Kai evacuated to the Pegasus class assault carrier SCV-70 White Base to make his escape. However, due to a shortage of crew and soldiers to staff the warship, Kai was asked to become a pilot to help defend the White Base from the frequent Zeon attacks. Kai was assigned to pilot the RX-77 Guncannon mobile suit, the unit he would remain in charge of for the rest of the One Year War. A natural coward, cynic, and pessimist, Kai could often be found hiding on the sidelines making smart-alecky comments. His fighting style leaned towards bombarding foes with the Guncannon's long-range armaments, but when he got in a fix he had shown that he was able to pull off hand-to-hand attacks with the Guncannon. He dislikes it when things move slowly. However, Kai quickly became disenchanted with war and he decided to desert the White Base when it was docked for repairs in Belfast, Ireland. Outside of Belfast, Kai met a young girl named Miharu Ratokie, and agreed to sneak her onto the White Base and took her to the Earth Federation headquarters in Jaburo, located along the Amazon River in South America. Kai is actually quite clever as he was able to figure out Miharu was actually a hired Zeon spy sent to infiltrate the White Base and discover Jaburo's location. During the White Base's travel over the Atlantic Ocean Kai began to have feelings for Miharu. But a sudden Zeon attack on the White Base over the Atlantic forced Kai to take desperate measures to protect the ship, and he and Miharu went out in a Gunperry transport plane. When the Gunperry got damaged, Miharu was forced to help firing the plane's missiles manually, but was knocked from the Gunperry by the missiles' exhaust blast, and fell to her death in the Atlantic Ocean. When Kai returned to the White Base he was much more somber, torn apart on the inside by Miharu's death. This caused a transformation in Kai. Realizing he could not stay depressed for the rest of his life, Kai came to understand that he had friends to fight for and protect if they were all to survive the war. Kai became galvanized and his cowardice disappeared; this combined with his accrued combat experience made him a force to be reckoned with for the rest of the series. After the One Year War ended, Kai Shiden became a freelance journalist and investigative reporter. In UC 0087, during the events of Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam, Kai began to investigate the Titans military organization. During a covert mission to discover why the Titans were evacuating their base in Jaburo, Kai met AEUG spy Reccoa Londe who was scouting ahead of a coming AEUG attack force. However Kai and Reccoa were captured by Titans forces and imprisoned in Jaburo. Luckily they were not executed, but unbeknownst to them a nuclear bomb was set as a trap to destroy the coming AEUG forces attacking Jaburo. Fortunately AEUG pilot Kamille Bidan discovered the bomb beneath the base and was able to release Reccoa and Kai in time. With the help of former White Base pilot Hayato Kobayashi the AEUG was able to escape from Jaburo before the nuclear weapon obliterated the base. Throughout the remainder of the Gryps Conflict Kai took a minor role, co-ordinating messages between the AEUG and the Karaba resistance group run by Hayato, as well as some slight information gathering. Most notably, he slipped his AEUG allies a note informing them of fellow AEUG member Quattro Bajeena's true identity as Char Aznable. He is later seen talking with Sayla Mass. Despite his cowardice and smart-aleck nature, Kai was easily the second-best mobile suit pilot on White Base after Amuro, proven when he accurately shoots a Z'gok that was leaping from the water at high-speeds with the Guntank's slow-firing heavy cannons, a feat Hayato never matches in said suit. His Guncannon is also the only one of White Base's mobile suits to survive the battle of A Baoa Qu (albeit heavily damaged) and would later be seen in Hayato's war museum in Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam. Mirai Yashima Sayla Mass Ryu Jose A large, stocky Latino man with a dusky complexion, Ryu was a test pilot-in-training for the Earth Federation on Side 7. When the colony was attacked by Char Aznable, Ryu took control of the Core Fighter jet to protect the White Base. Being a gentle, caring, considerate comrade, Ryu was the best mediator to ease the tension between the uptight Bright Noa and the young civilian recruits. Ryu was killed during the White Base's attack from Crowley Hamon. Though critically wounded in firefights during Ramba Ral's attempted boarding attack, Ryu drove his Core Fighter kamikaze-style into Hamon's fighter in order to save the life of Amuro Ray and the crew of the White Base. His death moved the entire crew of White Base to tears and the reality of war truly began to sink in, as everyone felt responsible for his death. Several crew members even try to call to his spirit for advice later on. Amuro is enraged when the only reward for Ryu's heroism is a two rank posthumous promotion at Jaburo. Slegger Law Sleggar Law joins the White Base crew after they arrive at Jaburo. Sleggar initially looks down at the White Bases young crew, but soon develops a respect for them. He has a brief romance with Mirai Yashima. However, Sleggar feels that Mirai is too wonderful and deserves better than someone like him, so he rejects further advancement in their relationship. Shortly before his final sortie against the MA-08 Big Zam at the Battle of Solomon, Sleggar gives Mirai a ring that he inherited from his mother. Matilda Ajan is the commanding officer of the Earth Federation's Medea supply corps. At times Matilda also serves as a personal envoy for General Revil, carrying messages and orders from him to other ships. When the White Base is trapped in Zeon-controlled airspace over North America it is the vital supplies delivered by the Medea supply corps which allowed the beleaguered assault carrier to make desperately needed repairs and escape over the Pacific Ocean. Due to her habits of showing up when the White Base is in a bind and helping them in whatever way she can, Miss Matilda has been looked to as the guardian angel of the vessel. Also due to her stunning beauty she becomes the dream girl of many of the young male crew members staffing the White Base, especially the young Amuro Ray. Miss Matilda is engaged to Lieutenant Woody Malden, who was a chief military engineer stationed in the Earth Federation headquarters of Jaburo. When the ship reached Asia, Miss Matilda gave the White Base orders to head to Ukraine to take part in Operation Odessa, a large-scale military operation to wrest control of the mining facilities at Odessa away from the Principality of Zeon. However, en route to participate in the battle the White Base is attacked by the Zeon ace pilot trio, the Black Tri-Stars. In order to protect the White Base, Matilda rammed her Medea into one of the Black Tri-Stars' MS-09 Doms, in an attempt to knock it down. But Dom pilot Ortega hit back, smashing the Medea's cockpit so the transporter crashed into the ground exploding and killing Matilda instantly. Ensign Matilda Ajan was later listed as killed in action on November 6, U.C.0079. Afterwards, Amuro meets Matilda's fiance Lieutenant Woody in Jaburo and apologizes for not being able to protect Matilda, but Woody forgives him since it was war and she died protecting her friends' ship, The White Base. During Char's assault on Jaburo Lieutenant Woody also dies while protecting the ship like his girlfriend did, as he attacked Char using a simple attack hoverfighter that was easily destroyed by Char's Z'Gok, but gave White Base crew members enough time to escape.Mobile Suit Gundam Movie 3: Encounters in Space General Revil Principality of Zeon Char Aznable Ramba Ral Longtime friend of Zeon Zum Deikun, took in Deikun's two children, Casval and Artesia, after Deikun was assassinated. In order to protect them, the Ral family later sent them to live on Earth under the names Edward and Sayla Mass. Ramba Ral joined the Zeon military in Universal Century 0064. He quickly made himself known as a great tactician, and a master of guerrilla warfare. Ramba Ral first made a name for himself as an ace pilot in the Zeon mobile suit forces during the Battle of Loum where his impressive combat abilities and blue MS-05 Zaku I earned him the nickname . Ramba Ral is also sometimes referred to as the "Great Blue Star","guerrilla guy ral" or the "Blue Nova". Ramba Ral stayed in space for the majority of the One Year War, however after the death of Garma Zabi during the pursuit of the Federation assault carrier White Base Ramba Ral is assigned to lead a Special Pursuit Force and is sent down to Earth on a ''Zanzibar'' mobile cruiser. Ramba Ral is ordered to avenge the death of Garma Zabi, and is given a new prototype ground-type mobile suit, the MS-07 Gouf, to do the job with. Soon after arriving on Earth, Ramba Ral decides to have a reconnaissance in force and attacks the White Base on an island in the North Pacific. Soon after gauging the attack strength of the warship and the Gundam, with guerrilla tactics, Ramba Ral retreats. The sheer power of Ramba Ral and his Gouf leave Gundam pilot Amuro Ray terrified. Traveling in a Gallop-Class Land Battleship, Ramba Ral continues to harass the White Base as it journeys across the vast deserts of Central Asia. During the second attack on the White Base, Ramba Ral's wingmate Akos is killed, and Cozun is captured when his Zaku II is disabled and taken back on board the White Base by Amuro Ray piloting the Guncannon. When Cozun escapes from White Base's brig he contacts Ramba Ral and Ramba again attacks the White Base in his Gouf to conduct a rescue. However, Cozun is killed before he can safely escape and Ramba Ral's Gouf is disabled by the Gundam, forcing Ramba Ral to retreat. Not soon afterwards Ramba Ral meets Amuro Ray again (but did not recognize Amuro), who had deserted the White Base with the Gundam after dispute with the captain Bright Noa, and Fraw Bow (who came to drag Amuro back) in a small cafe in the desert town of Sodon. After recognizing Fraw Bow as a Federation soldier, Ramba Ral decides to release her and assigns his men to follow her back to the White Base. When Ramba Ral's forces pinpoint s location they launch a surprise attack using guerrilla tactics. Amuro sees the Zeon mobilizing to launch their attack and he decides to come back with the Gundam for rescue. Amuro attacks Ramba Ral's Gouf and the two slash each other's cockpits open, the two of them realizing that they had just met each other in the cafe. Amuro is able to destroy the Gouf, but Ramba Ral is able to escape by leaping out of the gash in the cockpit hatch and swinging out of the way of the explosion on a grappling hook he had attached to the Gundam's arm. Following his defeat Ramba Ral is contacted by Dozle Zabi and told to contact M'Quve to receive support. However M'Quve refuses to supply Ramba Ral with the new Dom mobile suits he was instructed to give him. Realizing he is alone, Ramba decides that it is his duty as a soldier to do whatever he can to carry out his mission including the use of guerrilla tactics. While the Gallop and a Zaku II distract the White Base's mobile suits Ramba Ral and several of his soldiers attack the White Base in close-quarter hand-to-hand combat and successfully invade the ship. On board the ship Ramba Ral finds Sayla Mass and immediately recognizes her as Artesia Zum Deikun, and he tells her that he was a servant of her father. As Ramba Ral lets his guard down by talking he is shot by Ryu Jose, whom he also wounded. Wounded, Ramba Ral retreats into the White Bases secondary bridge and locks himself in. Captain Bright orders Amuro to destroy the secondary bridge, and Amuro tears a hole in the wall. Realizing he is trapped, Ramba Ral arms a grenade and leaps out of the hole, exploding in the Gundam's hand. Ramba Ral was killed in action on the 05th of November, Universal Century 0079. Crowley Hamon The elegant and attractive serves as an aide to Ramba Ral. Crowley is also Ramba Ral's lover and he affectionately refers to her as "Lady Hamon". Crowley Hamon mainly stays on the bridge of the Gallop and helps to coordinate Ramba Ral's attacks during battle. After Ramba Ral's death, Hamon decides to attack the White Base and comes close to destroying the Gundam. However, a wounded Ryu Jose crashes his Core Fighter into the Magella Top, killing them both. Black Tri-Stars Composing of three veteran pilots, , , and , the are one of Zeon's most famous group of ace pilots after Char Aznable. Prior to the beginning of the series, the Black Tri-Stars were responsible for the capture of Federation General Revil using their "Jetstream Attack." Prior to the Earth Federation's assault on Odessa, the Black Tri-Stars were sent to Earth to reinforce Zeon's defenses. Despite being equipped with new MS-09 Dom mobile suits, each of the Black Tri-Stars were defeated by Amuro and the Gundam, however not before they managed to kill Matilda Ajan. Degwin Sodo Zabi Dozle Zabi In the fictional Mobile Suit Gundam series, is the second oldest son of Degwin Sodo Zabi and the Principality of Zeon's Space Attack Force Commander. His job during the war was to move fleets to and from various points in space to help the Zeon secure victory during the One Year War, not unlike the American Fleet Admirals of World War II. Tall, burly and scarred, Dozle casts a fearsome appearance at first glance but he is actually one of the more likable of the Zabi clan. Gregarious and good natured, Dozle is a good man to his troops. He is also a devoted, loving family man and has a wife Zena and baby daughter Mineva. Dozle is closest to his younger brother Garma and actually looks forward to the day when Garma becomes an admiral in his own right. Dozle dismisses Char Aznable from his division, blaming him (though not suspecting him of foul play) for incompetence in the battle that resulted in Garma's death. Dozle especially despises his sister Kycilia and this feeling is only increased when she takes Char under her wing. Dozle is revered by his troops in the Space Attack Force for personally leading them in battle. He and his bodyguard and close friend Shin Matsunaga were known to stage frontline "inspections" in his custom MS-06F Zaku II mobile suit, which typically became impromptu raids on nearby Earth Federation forces. Dozle's command center is located in the heart of the asteroid Solomon (later renamed Konpei Island by the Federation), and it is here that Dozle made his last stand. Late in UC0079 the Federation launched an offensive against Solomon, utilizing their remaining ''Salamis'' and ''Magellan'' class vessels. When the Federation's ''Public'' class assault ships successfully deployed their beam dispersion smoke, Dozle ordered the mandatory evacuation of all non-essential personnel. At the same time the Federation deployed its first Solar System array at Solomon, which destroyed anything attempting to leave. Dozle mounted his own mobile armor, the MA-08 Big Zam, and flew out to buy time for the evacuees, and shortly thereafter was engaged by the Federation's Gundam mobile suit. During battle his Big Zam's I-Field generator is disabled by a kamikaze attack from a core fighter, and his Big Zam is finally disabled by the Gundam. Dozle in his last moments exits the cockpit of the Big Zam and fires a machinegun at the Gundam, causing Amuro to temporarily be stricken with fear and doubt. He was caught in the subsequent explosion of the Big Zam and killed. His death marked the beginning of the end for Zeon forces in space. Garma Zabi is the youngest son of Degwin Sodo Zabi, commander of Zeon forces in North America, and academy classmate and friend of Char Aznable. Garma first appears after Char forces the Federation ship White Base off course during reentry into Earth's atmosphere and landed the heart of Zeon-controlled territory. Eager to prove himself to his older sister Kycilia, Garma pursues White Base with the full support of Char, unaware of Char's treachery. In a last attempt to prevent White Base from escaping, Garma personally leads another attack to capture the Federation ship. However, Char intentionally misdirects the Zeon forces, allowing White Base to attack Garma's Gaw air carrier from behind. Shocked by Char's treachery, Garma turns the Gaw around and attempts to ram White Base, only to fall short. Garma's death sends shock waves though the Zeon forces, especially his father, Degwin Sodo, and older brother, Dozle. During Garma's state funeral, eldest brother Gihren uses Garma's death as propaganda to rally the Zeon forces to continue fighting. Gihren Zabi Kycilia Zabi In the fictional Mobile Suit Gundam series, Kycilia Zabi (キシリア・ザビ Kishiria Zabi?) is the only daughter of Degwin Sodo Zabi. While Yoshiyuki Tomino's novel version of MSG indicates her as the fourth of his five children and youngest except for Garma, the ongoing Gundam: The Origin manga by Yoshikazu Yasuhiko identifies her as his third, older than her brother Dozle. Kycilia was quick to adapt to the changing technology of the One Year War, and was equally proficient in gathering intelligence for use against the Earth Federation. She was in charge of the Principality of Zeon's mobile suit forces, and was responsible for their use against the Federation. In addition, she was responsible for the creation of numerous elite mobile suit units, including Char Aznable's 300th Independent Corps (aka "Char's Newtype Corps"), the hand-picked Chimera Corps and the Midnight Fenrir covert ops team. She is portrayed ambiguously during both the main series, and the various side stories surrounding the One Year War, with her motives often open to question. On the one hand, she is shown to be fiercely loyal to the people of Zeon, and to the men under her command. Many of her actions, however, can also be interpreted as those of a charismatic, but utterly merciless manipulator of the highest order, preparing for a military coup. Lalah Sune Lalah is a young woman who is the "star student" of Professor Flanagan due to her strong Newtype abilities, and as such is also one of the key test subjects in the development of Newtype-related weaponry. Being one of the earliest and most successful known Newtypes, her powers are accompanied by a profound spiritual awareness. Despite her gentle nature, Lalah is fiercely loyal to the man who saved her life —- Char Aznable, the scheming "Red Comet". In the novel he found her in an Indian brothel where she worked after losing her parents in the war. She was assigned to pilot the Newtype use mobile armor MAN-08 Elmeth as a part of the Newtype research project conducted by the Flanagan Institute. Lalah is ranked as an ensign under Char. Lalah and Amuro Ray first met on Side 6, where Amuro found Lalah in front of a lakeside house. They spoke briefly and Amuro was attracted to her with his Newtype powers. They met again sometime later when Amuro's car got stuck in the mud. Another vehicle pulled over and offered to help him, aboard it was Lalah and Char Aznable, Amuro's archrival (the two had not yet seen each other face to face). Amuro immediately recognised both of them, but Char and Lalah had yet to figure out Amuro's identity. Lalah left a profound impact on Amuro and was considered his first great love. During the Elmeth's test run which saw its Newtype "bits" weaponry wreak havoc on the Federal Fleet guarding the newly captured Zeon base Solomon, Amuro in the Gundam engaged the Elmeth but found out the pilot was Lalah. Both then realized they were soulmates and shared a "Newtype bonding", a sort of telepathic bond. Unfortunately Char arrived and chastised Lalah for "consorting with the enemy" and raised his beam naginata to strike down Amuro's wingman Sayla Mass, piloting the CoreBooster jet. Lalah told Char to stop; for she sensed the pilot was Char's sister Artesia (Sayla Mass is her adopted name since young). Char hesitated but this gave Amuro the opportunity to sever the weapon arm of Char's Gelgoog, rendering it incapacitated. Amuro went for the killing blow but Lalah knocked away Char and took the fatal strike. This has a profound effect on both men, as their rivalry escalates from a professional to a very personal one which culminated in the movie Char's Counterattack. Although she died before the end of the One Year War, Lalah Sune's spirit occasionally returns from beyond the grave to haunt both Char and Amuro Ray, as seen in Char's Counterattack. M'Quve is a colonel for the Zeon ground forces under the command of Kycilia Zabi and supervises mining operations and supplies for the war effort. Decadent and amoral, M'quve fancies crystal vases, which he collects, in particular a Song Dynasty porcelain vase he acquired (which he intended to give to Kycilia Zabi as a present). He sees Char Aznable as somewhat of a rival and upstart. Upon destruction of his Odessa Base operating in Europe by the Earth Federation Forces, M'quve flees to space where he eventually meets the White Base and Amuro Ray's Gundam in battle at Texas Colony. There, M'quve pilots a melee-customized mobile suit, a prototype YMS-15 Gyan, and faces Amuro personally, only to be defeated and killed. References Gundam Mobile Suit Gundam